medakaboxfandomcom-20200222-history
This Seems Like a Price Worth Paying, Doesn't It?
The 152nd Suggestion: This Seems Like a Price Worth Paying, Doesn't It? (これで割は合うであろ？, Korede Wari ha au Dearo?) is the one hundred and fifty-second chapter of the series Medaka Box. Summary After the battle, Kumagawa tends to everyone's injuries using All Fiction, but apologizes to Zenkichi for not being "complete" enough to heal his seppuku wounds. He is unable to restore Emukae's hair as well, leading Naze to theorize he cannot erase strong emotional attachments. She asks Kumagawa for an explanation of what happened at the aircraft carrier Black, while Nienami and Kanaino watch over Kugurugi as she fixes the plane in return for Kumagawa removing his Book Maker seal. A flashback: Kumagawa actually dissuades Momozono from continuing the fight, a success that even surprises Tsurubami. Hearing the plan for the continuation of the Jet Black Wedding Feast, Ajimu points out that there is still little reason for Medaka to agree to participate. Momozono, however, offers to reveal the identity of Fukurou's murderer, stunning Tsurubami and Medaka. Shiranui advises her to decline the offer. Medaka accepts even so, surprising the others, and causing Tsurubami to remark that Medaka views Fukurou as more of a father than Tsurubami himself. Momozono then seals the All Jokers into a set of cards, taking them hostage to ensure Medaka's cooperation. Back in the present, Wanizuka is shocked to hear Ajimu has been sealed, but listens on as Zenkichi explains the weakness of the All Jokers, stating that they all share a bad habit of not dodging their opponent's first attack, and therefore can be subdued with a "One Hit KO" strategy. Kumagawa states his belief that Ajimu will escape from her seal soon, as soon as she grows tired of it. He goes on to explain that he escaped from his own seal, and waited for the Student Council as the South Pole so they could all continue delaying the preliminary rounds. Kumagawa tells Zenkichi that he should solve the riddle quickly since the jet repairs will take a while. Zenkichi asks Kumagawa why he was so late to the fight; Kumagawa admits he wanted to hear Emukae's confession first, much to Zenkichi's annoyance. He then goes on to explain Medaka's coded message, revealing it secretly contains the names of several students of Hakoniwa Academy. Each name correlates to a day of the week – the only day missing is Monday, indicating that the Student Council needs to head to the moon. On Kuromaku Island, Medaka, Udou, and the remaining suitors prepare to leave for the moon. She makes a play on words concerning Ge'hyoukai, annoying Udou. In answer to Udou's pessimism, Medaka claims she sees a future where she returns to Hakoniwa Academy with everyone. Characters in Order of Appearance #Zenkichi Hitoyoshi #Shori Wanizuka #Kudaki Torai #Mukae Emukae #Misogi Kumagawa #Kujira Kurokami #Sui Kanaino #Mogura Kugurugi #Namanie Nienami #Joutou Kotobuki #Momo Momozono #Kakegae Yuzuriha #Hanten Shiranui (flashback) #Kamome Tsurubami (flashback) #Medaka Kurokami #Hansode Shiranui (flashback) #Najimi Ajimu (flashback) #Bukiko Udou #Shigusa Takachiho (flashback) #Kiki Kikitsu (flashback) #Kei Munakata (flashback) #Kouki Akune (flashback) #Nekomi Nabeshima (flashback) #Shibuki Shibushi (flashback) #Myouga Unzen (flashback) #Kuroudo Iizuka (flashback) Category:Chapters